Brother Where Art Thou?
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: After a falling out with their dad, XL flees and it's up to XR to find him but that leads to dealing with a weird janior and a crazy red head women that claims to be XLs mom..Review


Disclaimer: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command belongs to Disney

Chapter 2

Storming down the hallway, XL clenched his tiny fists, heart writhed with absolute fury, inside a wave of never ending pail swirled about, moving in every direction, from up and down from left to right, hastily eating and consuming his soul in hells fiery furnace of everlasting flames. The heat, the hot intensity, the whirlpool wave of hate ridden emotions and constant inner splashing was enough to make him sick to his stomach. Grumbling he held his head, waiting for the room to stop spinning, knowing robots shouldn't have this type of feeling, he hoped it would surpass and kept his eyes closed, breathing lightly, he tried to keep calm and failed. Eyes opened, XL growled and swung right into the wall, hitting it with all his might, "Dang it! Phooey! Gah..Lousy..Stinking.."

He felt a tap on his shoulder and swirled his head over, growling at what tormented him most of all…a space ranger. Crossing his arms to the best of his ability as they barely reached over his small bulky body, "Yeah whatda want? I'm busy trying to mutilate a wall..." he blinked, rubbing his chin, his eyes lit up, "You got a bomb?"

The young man blinked, rubbing his hand through his short hair, he held out some pieces of paper, "Uh, no. That's against regulation; I need you to copy these important documents on law.

Grumbling the annoyed bot rudely snatched the documents, appearing halfway murderous, "Yeah, yeah, I'll copy them for you, mac," he wheeled down the hallway, muttering angrily to himself.

Blinking the space ranger looked over at him confused, "My name's Ed."

….."I don't care," XL rudely commented, glaring and staring in disbelief as five more rangers began bombarding him with more paper until he was nearly drowning in it.

"Hey, XL, I need you to copy this cafeteria menu.."

"Hey, X…something or other, I need my report on Zurg Vs Bees copied."

"Hey…guy who nearly blew us all up, I need a copy on my book for Rule Breakers Are Stupid." A tall brown hair pale skin man handed him a book.

The little bot eyed it in disbelief and threw it at his face, hissing, "You jerk! I can't copy a book!" Wheeling away he didn't glance back as shouts and protests were sent his way and the angry robot entered the kitchen, glancing around, he sighed in relief as it was just him, the cafeteria lady and Booster. Trying to stay calm he went into the line, hoping a nice cool drink would ease his anger away. "Twenty cups of oil please." He smiled, leaning onto the counter he winked at the old green chick who ignored the play and handed out his oil. Smiling he licked his lips and sipped it, sighing, he saw Booster standing right next to him, "Bad morning to you tubby."

Booster frowned inwardly but kept a cheer smile, paying more attention his friends' bros solemn demeanor, "Is something wrong XL?" He bit his lower lip in concern, waiting patiently for an answer.

"What? What could possibly be wrong, fatso," he chuckled, enjoying himself at the moment as he sipped his can of oil. Strange how it felt so good to call the guy mean names, but hey, it was all in good fun. Chuckling more he tapped Boosters stomach, "I bet the ladies can't get enough of you, not that they could if they tried, you really need to lay off the donuts pal."

Booster heaved with rising fury, clenching his fists, "At least I can get a girl…" Well, he knew he was lying, sort of, a few girls liked him..Grandma..mom..

"Pfft." XL waved that off, "You and that chick were just friends from what I heard and you momma doesn't count, if I were her I be ashamed to call you my son..." he blinked, feeling that he went a bit too far with that last line..Damn it!

Trembling the bit sensitive giant broke down into sobs, "You're just a big meany XL!" He ran off, causing a few shakes as he broke through the cafeteria door, leaving the now guilt ridden bot…alone.

Review!


End file.
